


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by TheFinalOtp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry is a sap, Lord forgive me for poor vocabulary, M/M, Mentions of sex i guess???, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalOtp/pseuds/TheFinalOtp
Summary: Harry decides to make a clean start and he starts a band. One night, when they were performing, a certain blond walks in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So it's my first work here, and I'm very excited to share it! Forgive me if I have made mistakes, it's quite hard to write in a foreign language. I hope you will like it!

Ron couldn't hold back his laughter when Harry told him his plan. "A band, huh? With Muggles? This is ridiculous, you can't even sing, Harry!"

Hermione punched his arm. "Don't say that Ronald, if Harry wants it, he can do it." Harry knew she wanted to say "War is over, he can do whatever he wants." Everything was about the Battle of Hogwarts in her head -in their heads. But Harry wanted to leave this behind now, this is why he took that ridiculous advise that Luna gave. 

Turned out, it wasn't that bad. Harry's voice wasn't the best maybe but they were fine enough. Every Tuesday, he and his friends were singing in a Muggle bar. People didn't seem to care but they didn't leave either. And, after all, it was working.

After the war, Harry had been through the hell. Nightmares, sleepless nights, paranoia, the feeling of loneliness. After half a year, he'd finally went to see McGonagall and Luna, asking for their help. The professor had gave him some potions for sleep issues and Luna had gave him some advice.

"You should find a good distraction," she had said while sipping her tea, "meet Muggles. Be friends with them. Maybe start a band, or write a book, anything. Whatever you like."

Now, he was glad that he listened to her. She was the only one who didn't try to convince him that the deaths weren't his fault or tell him to get over it. Luna knew what to say, honestly.

"Harry, they called us." Reyna said, pulling him out of his thoughts. She was from Italy, and she still had a thick accent. Harry nodded and waited for her to grab her guitar. It was time for stage. 

***

Being alone was really upsetting. Draco had sold The Malfoy Manor, bought himself a little flat, adopted a dog. He had let his three months be a mess with cries, days spent in bed, lots of junk food, days spent with starving himself, silly novels...

After, he'd started looking for a job. As he expected, no one wanted to give a job to a war criminal. Not that he needed money, he had plenty of that, he was just bored. Then, just because of the same reason, he got into a Muggle school with fake papers. Of course no one could tell the difference, they were Muggles after all.

And now, after he left the campus, he was walking down the street. He saw the lights of a bar and walked in. The bell on the door rang melodically when he opened it. Draco lifted his head and his eyes locked with very familiar green ones. Emerald green, to be clear.

Draco blinked once, twice. His hand was still on the door handle and he was frozen. But then he realised someone else was trying to quietly get in, he walked in, ordered a whisky and watched the band.

He still couldn't quite understand, really. If he had't spend his years obsessing over these green eyes and messy, black locks; he might've though that singer just looks like Potter. Also, Draco saw how he reflected when his eyes met Draco's. 

He still looks good, he thought. He sipped his drink while eyeing the boy. He was wearing a loose black-gray shirt, a hoodie, and ripped blue jeans. His glasses weren't replaced with new ones, to Draco's suprise, he always thought it was a miracle that he never broke it.

After the guitarist hit the last note of the song, the crowd started clapping. Without a second thought, Draco clapped too, not realising what he was doing. The band members got off the stage and Draco realised Potter was walking towards to him. He realised in panic that his hands started to sweat and gulped.

Harry climbed on the seat next to him and ordered a beer. "Malfoy." he greeted. "Potter." 

Draco sipped his drink. "So what's with the band?" From his blank expression, he could understand that it wasn't a question he was ready for. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes but didn't comment.

"Post-War stress. Helps me deal with it." They excanged looks. Draco realised that this feeling when they look at each other never disappeared and probably never would. The Chosen One would never lose his effect on him.

"I never thought that our gracious Savior needs therapy." Potter rolled his eyes but smirked, then shrugged. "And I never thought that our gracious Malfoy would drink in a Muggle bar. Miracles happen."

They stared at each other for a moment, then cracked and started laughing. When they finally calmed down, a weird silence appeared. Draco started to feel dizzy since his second glass was over, and like he wouldn't care whatever happens. 

Maybe this was why he found himself in the back stage, kissing Harry Potter with hunger.

***

Somehow, Harry found himself looking for Malfoy every week. The blond would sit in a corner, listening to him, throwing little smirks and dirty looks. They'd drink for twenty minutes -twenty minutes full of sexual tension- and then sneak into his room in backstage. Every week, their minutes in the bed after sex got longer. Harry didn't knew what was that. Friends with benefits? No, they weren't even friends. But it didn't matter anyway. It was just sex. 

One week, he didn't come. Harry couldn't focus, he was in expectation all the time, but Malfoy didn't show up. He was a disaster on the stage. This is when he understood something was up. This wasn't just getting laid. 

The next week, it was more intense. More sloppy kisses and first names and holding hands was involved. The week after, they stayed in bed until Reyna accidentally walked in. The other week, they slept there until the morning. Which included more little kisses, slowly making love, and Harry was sure this time. He was falling hard for Draco Malfoy.

A few weeks later, he could finally convince Draco to go on a date with him. Harry knew he was probably growing some feelings that Draco wouldn't return, but he just couldn't stop. So this went on. They kissed, held hands, got laid, went on dates. No one ever mentioned about being boyfriends or other labels. They were just Draco and Harry. 

If someone told Harry two years ago that he was going to date Draco, he would just laugh and tell them to see Mrs. Pomfrey. But now, after eight months Draco walked into that bar, he was sure. He always had a thing for him, actually. What he felt for Cho and Ginny was nothing compared to this. 

He loved him.

***

Draco was talking with his friends in the cafeteria when he saw the message.

"I have something special for you tonight." A giant smile appeared on his face as his friends looked at him strangely. He cleared his throat and hid his smile behind his coffee cup but he couldn't press the smile as he answered.

"Is that so? Should I keep my expectations high?"

"Well you will kick my ass or we'll have the best sex ever, so..." 

That made his day felt really, unbearably long, waiting was a torture, but finally he was in the bar, ordering a beer. 

He watched Harry and the rest of the band getting on the stage. Even from there, Draco understood something was up. Harry was flushed and his hand were a little shaky. He looked nervous. 

"Hi." He greeted the audience awkwardly. "So I wanna say a couple things before starting." Draco frowned as Harry took a deep breath.

What was going on?

"So I started to like someone a while ago. And you can say that I fell pretty hard." He released a nervous giggle. Draco was frozen. There wasn't one single moment in his life that he didn't know what to say, until now.

"And I want to sing for that certain blond tonight. I think I can say now, that I love him." Some song that Draco didn't recognise started playing but it didn't matter. Nothing else did expect the man looking into his eyes while singing. "I love you too." he mouthed. Harry looked relieved. He send a little smile. 

All was well.


End file.
